Beautiful eyes
by soon2be-Guardian
Summary: Adrian has been in the worst of moods since Dimitris suprise arrival. He turns to drinking and Sydney is there to help. Cute little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy or the song Beautiful lies. I thought that this would be a cute little one-shot between Sydney and Adrian.**

**Well I hope you like it :)**

_your beautiful eyes stare right into mine  
>and sometimes i think of you late at night<br>i don't know why  
>i wanna be somewhere where you are<br>i wanna be where..._

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_  
><em>so baby, make me fly<em>  
><em>my heart has never felt this way before<em>  
><em>i'm lookin through your<em>  
><em>i'm lookin through your eyes..<em>

_i wake up, i'm alive_  
><em>in only a little while, i'll cry<em>  
><em>cause your my lullaby<em>  
><em>so baby, come hold me tight<em>  
><em>cause i, i wanna be everything you need<em>  
><em>i wanna be where...<em>

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_  
><em>so baby, make me fly<em>  
><em>my heart has never felt this way before<em>  
><em>i'm lookin through your<em>  
><em>i'm lookin through your eyes..<em>

_just as long as your mine_  
><em>i'll be your everything tonight<em>  
><em>let me love you, kiss you<em>  
><em>baby, let me miss you<em>  
><em>let me see your...<em>  
><em>dream about, dream about your eyes<em>  
><em>eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes...<em>

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Adrian had been in bad mood ever since Dimitri turned up, Jill was constantly suffering from his binge drinking episodes, and her teachers were constantly accusing of her of either being drunk or having gotten drunk and having a hangover.  
>The poor girl, could barley even walk half the time and it was causing, both Eddie and Micah pain, neither could stop looking at her, their faces always full of worry and Eddies also contained anger, because of his knowledge of the situation.<p>

I was on my way to Adrian's now, whilst trying to think of a plan to stop his excessive drinking. Adrian really had grown on me since our partnership to uncover the mysterious qualities of the nevermore tattoos. For a creature of the night he was seemingly, harmless and wouldn't be a threat to a fly. His natural caring nature continually throws me off while I'm around him.

"Sage, what a nice surprise" He opened the door, but the true surprise was that he could actually form words, he was beyond drunk.

"Adrian" I pushed past him into the apartment, I noticed all of the bottles of vodka and various other drinks lying around. The memories of Rose were still tearing him up or so I'd heard from Jill and Dimitri's presence wasn't helping his condition.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" I looked over at him, noticing that he was still by the door, blocking any chance of me leaving soon.

"You're drunk…" He smirked

"Always am, incase you haven't noticed" My expression became more serious.

"It's hurting Jill and her schooling." His face fell, Jill was his one weakness in all these tirades, her being affected constantly causes him guilt.

"Oh… well how bad is it?" His face was full of remorse as thought of Jill being hurt was hurting him more.

"Well half the time she can barley even walk, plus her teachers keep accusing her of drinking and I'm not sure how much longer they are going to take it." He nodded, and walked over to the couch.

"I'll slow down and try to stop, at least for a while ok? It's hard and it is my only way of escaping reality." I couldn't help the sympathy that flooded through me I nodded, and let a tiny smile play at my lips.

"Did you want to stay the night, I'll take the couch." I looked up at the clock, 10.53. I nodded and looked back at Adrian. He smiled and led me to the bedroom, and left me be closing the door behind him.

Adrian Ivashkov is continually full of surprises.

* * *

><p>I woke up from one of the most peaceful sleeps I have ever had. Being around Adrian seems to do that to me. I stumbled out of my room and found Adrian still sound asleep on the couch, he looked so cute while he was asleep; he seemed to always be at peace in his dreams, his face was so relaxed that it showed his true vulnerability.<br>I shocked myself at what I did next; I walked over and moved the hair out of his face, causing him to stir and one of his eyes to pop open.

"Morning Sage" he smiled and began to sit up.

"Adrian" our conversation starting off the same way it did last night.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded and looked over his dishevelled state, not being able to keep my eyes off his bare chest, for a Moroi he seemed to have quite a bit of muscle. I blushed at the thought of my hand on his chest; Adrian seemed to notice this, because he was staring straight at me.

"Sage you really are beautiful" I looked down at my hands and blushed the deepest crimson ever imaginable, my feelings for Adrian were starting to surface, and my body was going numb. He put out his hand and he began to lift my face so he could get a good look at me.

"Don't look down; it's nothing to be embarrassed about." I smiled at him, but soon noticed him beginning to lean in, his emerald eyes locked on my lips. I could feel my mind yelling _EVIL CREATURE OF THE NIGHT! BACK AWAY! _But my heart was truly telling me to kiss Adrian.

I finally felt our lips touch and it was the most magical feeling in the world, his lips were so soft, and felt like silk against my skin. He moved me onto his lap, I broke away, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Adrian, you have beautiful eyes."

**Ok that was it, i just though it would be cute to see what could happen between them.**

**Please Review**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


	2. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey guys, I was wondering do you think I should make a story out of this?**

**If you think so can you review and tell me :)**

**Thanks guys 3**

**~Soon2be-Guardian**


End file.
